Doris
Doris is one of Cinderella's stepsisters, and first appears in Shrek 2 and is seen another time in Shrek the Third. She has a sister named Mabel, who is on the side of the villains, and is included in Fiona's princess circle, even though Doris is not a princess. She also seems to get along well with Cinderella. Physical Appearance Doris is seen as an unusually ugly female. She works at The Poison Apple and has a deep voice. Doris also sports make up similar to that of a drag queen; which includes blue eye-shadow and prominent drawn eyelashes. She wears a crown braid and a purple floor-length dress in all the films she appears in. Many of the characters find Doris unappealing, with some even doubting her gender, just like the Big Bad Wolf. A few examples saying "You go...girl?" ''during her singing performance of Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" in ''Far Far Away Idol. ''Simon also accuses her of being ugly. In ''Shrek the Third, Snow White retracts her statement of how many beautiful princesses there were in the group when she looks at Doris, who responds by glaring at her. It is unknown why Doris has a male voice, though it could be to make her more unattractive. Role the film Shrek 2 Doris is first seen in Shrek 2, when King Harold secretly enters the Poison Apple Club, in which she is working as a bartender. She recommends Puss In Boots to the king for the task of assassinating Shrek. Near the climax of the film, Doris points King Harold to a door guarded by the Fairy Godmother's bodyguards, behind which Prince Charming and the Fairy Godmother are secretly meeting. At first, she has a crush on Prince Charming and forces him to kiss her at the end of the film. In Far Far Away Idol, she is accused by Simon Cowell of being ugly after she sings Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". Shrek the Third In Shrek the Third, Doris becomes one of Shrek's best friends before the events of the film. At the beginning of the film, Doris is briefly mentioned by Mabel when Prince Charming visits the Poison Apple. Mabel says that Doris does not belong here, and this indicates that Doris is living with Princess Fiona in the castle. She is also seen during Fiona's baby shower, but she escapes by a hidden trapdoor when Charming starts to enter the castle. Later, she is imprisoned by Charming after he invades Far Far Away. With the princesses, Donkey and Puss, she escapes and infiltrates the castle to confront Charming. In the end, Doris and Mabel finally meet in Charming's play and reconcile when Artie convinces the villains not to continue their villainous ways when they didn't get their happily ever after. Shrek Forever After Doris appears very briefly in Shrek Forever After at the ogre triplets' birthday party. Thriller Night She made a background cameo among with Snow White, Rapunzel, Mabel, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty. References * Doris - WikiShrek Trivia *Doris is voiced by Larry King in the US, and Jonathan Ross in the UK. *She is seen as a cross-dressing male / Transgender woman to some viewers.